technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erica's Body Parts
Erica's Body Parts (Also called Erica 2 in 2002) is a competitor, from Essex, that competed in the 2001 and 2002 Techno Games across two different events, Swimming and Battery Sprint. It did not have much success in its appearances but did reach the Semi Finals of the Battery Sprint in 2001. Robot History 2001 Erica first appeared in the Swimming against Swimbot, Brutosaurus, Mr. S Wim and Robocod. Swimbot, Brutosaurus and Erica's Body Parts all swam out from the starting position the fastest but soon Swimbot was over taken by the other two before Erica's Body Parts ends up swimming sideways and accidentally knocks into Brutosaurus. Meanwhile far behind, Mr. S Wim was struggling to move and so was Robocod who was on its side. Eventually, the clash between Erica's Body Parts and Brutosaurus was quickly mended and Brutosaurus swam away with Erica's Body Parts following it closely. Robocod slammed into the side wall and seemingly stopped moving while Mr. S Wim slowly made its way across and Swimbot had impacted the side wall and stopped completely. It was close final stretch as Brutosaurus and Erica's Body Parts neared closer and closer but Brutosaurus finished first with Erica's Body Parts coming second. Erica then appeared in the Battery Sprint against Alco-Pooch and George. The start of the race was slow and somewhat disastrous for both George and Alco-Pooch, with the latter failing to move from the spot and George simply walking around in circles going nowhere and a teammate fixing it. Erica's Body Parts on the other hand was slowly making its way across the race track. However, Erica's Body Parts slowly crawled to a halt as Alco-Pooch managed to get going, scraping its way forward. Alco-Pooch started turning off course and started walking towards the wall. None of the robots finished but as Erica's Body Parts got the furthest it was awarded the win. In the Semi Finals it faced The Racing Stag, Crazy Critter and Cheeky Boy 1. Cheeky Boy 1 got the fastest start leaving all other competitors, who had all just begin, behind. Cheeky Boy 1 managed to scuttle its was all the way to finish line in a speedy time of 11:34 seconds. Meanwhile, Crazy Critter who was in a second place position started having problems, problems that caused it to spin around madly as its "feet" started to break off, which allowed Erica's Body Parts to swiftly move past, but it was quickly overtaken by The Racing Stag. Despite moving past Crazy Critter, Erica's Body Parts stopped working as The Racing Stag walking onto the line between lanes, which hindered its speed. The Racing Stag managed to walk its way to second, but it was a slow time meaning it did not qualify for the Grand Final. 2002 Returning with a newly built machine for the Swimming it faced Hippocrit, Eric the Eel 2, Crocotron and Doggy Paddle Deluxe. The race began and Doggy Paddle Deluxe shot right out in a boost of speed with Cyber Duck following suit leaving Eric the Eel, Crocotron and Erica behind. Doggy Paddle Deluxe sped its way to the finishing line in a record breaking time of 16:34 seconds. Cyber Duck was further on ahead as Crocotron followed in third while Erica seemed to start swimming to the side and towards Eric the Eel. As Cyber Duck got closer to the finish, Erica slammed into the side wall and was now in third as Crocotron seemed to have dropped back at some point. In the end it didn't matter as Cyber Duck got to the finish in a fast time with Crocotron swimming its way to third 20 seconds later to be then followed by Erica 20 more seconds later leaving the much slower Eric the Eel to finish much later after the other had finished. Trivia *Erica had issues concerning its female body design. The team were often forced to glue or tape undergarments to the robot to avoid any female nudity from being exposed as the producers had warned the team about this issue behind the scenes to keep the show family friendly. This was noted during the Battery Sprint where the robot had a "leaf" covering its lower parts. Category:Competitors Category:Competitors that debuted in 2001 Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Swimming Competitors Category:Semi Finalists Category:Battery Sprint Competitors Category:Robots from Essex